My stepsister
by jendallforever
Summary: Kims dads girlfriend introduces Kim and her best friends to her daughter that the wasabi warriors hate its someone from there past .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys as promised my new story.**

* * *

Kim's POV

I am sitting at home waiting for the guys to come for a sleepover we are having are monthly BOBBY WASABI movie night .

I set up the DVD player and put three BOBBY WASABI movies out so we have a choice and I put five sleeping bags and pillows on the recliner chairs in our mini movie theatre .

It checked my watch 8:30 the boys should be here right about ding dong I Hear the doorbell ring . I open the revel four guys .

Jerry was the first to come in he shouted right in my face " whoo Jerry is in the house " I laughed and then was Milton who shouted at Jerry " shut it ya toad " I just chuckled .

Then there was Eddie who said " Hey Kim where are the snacks " and he ran straight into the Kitchen before I could say anything.

Then there was Jack who just pulled me onto a hug and kissed my forehead and whispered " sorry about them babe " .

" it's all right. Come on guys lets go watch the movies" we all went down the hall and into the Theatre . We started the movie and watched it and got bored at around 9:30 when I suggested we all tell one secret .

Everyone agreed so Jerry went first he said " ok I have never kissed a girl" we all burst out laughing even he did. Then Eddie went.

" ok I am ashamed of my weight" we all said he shouldn't be because he was perfect just the way he is .

Then there was Milton " ok well here it goes I wear contact lenses so I don't look like even more a nerd instead of glasses.

I said " ok my biggest secret is really sad please don't give me sympathy my mom died giving birth to me she gave her life for mine " I was about to tear upwhen Jack pulled me into his chest and the guys and he said " there's nothing to be embarrassed by" .

I stayed in Jacks chest while he said " ok I am afraid that some day we will all go a different path and forget about each other " we all reassure him that it will never happen.

I hear the hear the door shut which ment dad was home so I say " comeon guys lets get a snack and say hi to my dad" .

You see my dad loved the guys because they all acted like my older brothers except for Jack who was my one year boyfriend 2 weeks ago .

He treated them like his sons he even bought them each a cago for the sixteenth birthdays which were all over the last six months?

My dad is a CEO for a television company so we live in a mansion and since mom died dad has a six year girlfriend called Maria who I loved as my sister she even helped me when I started to have feelings for Jack .

As we walked into the kitchen I saw Maria making coffee at the coffee machine Dad sitting at the big table eating a cheese sandwich while reading the newspaper .

He looked up and saw us all. " my boys how have you all been " he hugged them all and then kissed my cheek and hugged me .

" good" " great " " hungry " " wait repeat the question I am confused " were the replies he got . He laughed and went back to reading.

I want over and hugged Maria she said " Kimmy I have a surprise for all of you in the morning you get to meet my daughters and one is your age" .

I never met Maria's kids becaused Maria lived here most of the time while her two kids lived with theirsad and stepmom.

" That's great I can't wait " I smiled. We got are snacks and went back to thetheatre room and just talked until 12:00 pm and while the guys snored I talked to Jack who had his arms around my waist and my head was facing his .

" I'm nervous about meeting about meeting Maria's kids what if we don't like each other " I say to Jack worryingly . " Kim there is no need to worry , who wouldn't like you, no scratch that who wouldn't love you I certainly know I love you so much " I smiled and said " I love you to .Now let's get some sleep " .

The next morning

Jacks POV

I woke up to see Kim sleeping soundly into my chest . I gently shook her awake and then the guys woke up we all got changed and went into the kitchen to get breakfast .

When we sat down the chef I think his name was Richerd brought us pancakes and orange juice . Jim Kim's dad joined us he sat next to Eddie . He said

" ok everyone Maria and her daughters will be here soon so I want everyone to be nice " he was like a second dad to all of us he called us his sons and we would do anything for jim.

Ten minutes later Maria walked through the kitchen door followed by a little girl who looked about ten she had glasses and blue eyes and neatly tied back brown hair .

Then someone who we all hated followed the little girl and her name was...

* * *

**Oh a cliffy wonder who Maria's daughter is find out by reading chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi this story has already over 115 views and 2 favourites in one hour so here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Kim's POV

I could not believe who I saw walking behind Maria in my house Lindsey she iaones of my arch enemy's .

I glance at the guys they didn't look to pleased . Maria said " hey guys this is Emily she's ten " pointing to the girl hiding behind her mom. I bent down and said " hi Emily I'm Kim it's nice to finally meet you " she stepped out from behind her mom and waved.

" These are my friends " Jack , Eddie , Milton and Jerry " she giggled and smiled. I smiled at the little girl.

"and this is Lindsey my older daughter " said Maria cheerfully . Lindsey just stood there glaring I say " Maria we go to school together " .

I saw the guys getting uncomfortable so I said " sorry but we have a tournement next week and we need to practice" . " ok have fun and tell Rudy that he and his wife are invited too a barbecue here tonight and guys your parents are invited as well tell them to be here at seven " says my dad .

We say goodbye and grab are karate bags and walk out the door ." ok who's turn is it to drive to the mall this timeI" asks Eddie .

" Mine " replies Jack we follow Jack to his custom Ferrari . We all get in and buckle up . " ok,this is horrible Lindsey might end up living with me " .

" Hey on the bright side Emily seems like she already loves you " suggests Milton. " I guess but what if dad proposes to Maria which would be great but that would mean when ever you guys come over she might be there and Donna and Kelsey might be at my house " .

" well since Rudy and Bethany are at the hospitall for Bethany's check up we can go to the skate park come on I havin skated since last week please " said Jack .

" ok we can go to the skatepark go there now Jack " said Jerry . Wearrived at the skate park to find it deserted which ment we had it all to are selves .

Milton was a better skater now plus he never wears he shorts and shirts anymore . He got a buzz cut . He wears skinny jeans , T-shirts or hoodies and hi tops all the time ,

Jerry was good enough he was better than Eddie and Milton but me and Jack were the rest. I strapped on my last pad and grabbed my new skateboard Jack me and ran to the half pipe .

I skated down to and up to the other side I was about to go again when strong arms snaked around my waist I turned around to see Jack smiling at me.

He was about to kiss me when I slipped out of his grip and fell off theedge of the half pipe I landed on my leg I cried out in pain .

Jack ran down the ramp as quick as lightning and had his around me keeping me from going into shock . Milton ran over to me and lifted my leg onto his knee he examined it . " It's sprained badly Kim you need to get to the hospital now " .

Jack helped me up while Jerry grabbed my skateboard . When I stood up Jack picked me up and carried me to the car . We drove to the hospital. I got a cast on for two weeks and I had to use crutches .

Jack drove us to the dojo. The guys except for him went to Phil's for lunch . We sat on one of the benchs . " Kimmy I am so sorry I let you fall it's my fault " .

" no it was an accident ok Jack don't blame yourself come on let's go have some lunch " . We went to Phil's .

We drove to my house so the guys could pick up there cars and go home get ready for tonight . Jack decided to stay because we want some quality boyfriend girlfriend time .

We are in my room talking when he notices something " so you really don't mind wearing the promise ring I got you " .

" Jack you know I love you and would never take the ring off and I know you won't take yours off anyway let's go outside for awhile " I said

We go downstairs . I use my crutches to walk around Jack grabs our blanket and we go out to the hill on the far side off the mansion. We sit down andjust watch the clouds go by .

Later on at the barbecue

Jacks POV

We were all at the barbecue are parents were all talking with Rudy and his wife ( Bethany apple bum) . Our younger sibling were all playing with each other and Maria's daughter Emily .

We were all sitin down when Lindsey and Donna walk out on to the patio. Kim who is sitting on my lap glares at them . I tell her " hey babe don't let them get to you just enjoy the barbecue " I kiss her her forehead .

We all decided play a game of volleyball . Kim wasn't able to play so she watched it was me and Jerry vs Milton and Eddie .

Jerry and I won 10-0. Jim shouted " burgers are ready we all ran to the barbecue and got a beef burger and fries. I grabbed a plate for Kim and brought them to her we sat a picnic blanket on the grass.

1 hour later

everyone were sitting on picnic blankets when said " can I have everyone's attention Maria I love you so much will you marry me " he was down on one knee with a box in his hand .

" yes " she cried . We all clapped and cheered . " ok Rudy tell the kids,your big news " said Jim .

" ok well kids the reason we were at the hospitaltoday is because Bethany is pregnant " . Wow now that was very unexpected.

We all congratulated the happy couple . The six of us took a walk i gave Kim a piggyback for oblivious reasons .

" guys so when the time comes I might not be around for a few weeks and since you are my most trusted students when the baby is born you might have to help around the dojo a bit " we all agree to help around the dojo .

Kim tells,us " guys my dad wants his sons as part of the wedding " we all are shocked he was always a father figure to all of us so we are happy to oblige .

* * *

Hi guys hope you like it .


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys over 150 views .**

* * *

Kims POV

Everyone went home except for Lindsey . She and her littlesister who I adored were staying the night in the guest rooms . Jack is staying with me tonight because his grandpa is sick and his parents went to take care of him .

We are in my room watching the hunger games we were under the covers my head in his chest and his arm around my waist. I was aboat to go to sleep when hear a clap thunder and heavy rain off the roof. Jack calms me down and we fall asleep in each,others arms.

The next morning

Kims POV

I got up,and showered,and so did,Jack and got changed . We decided against going downstairs instead we we were going to go to Phil's for breakfast.

I am in my room putting on a hoodie. I turn around to see Jack standing there smirking at the hoodie I had just put on it was the one he gave to me when I was cold I noticed it was huge on me but I didn't care .

I leaned up and gave him peck on the lips and he said " so how about we call the guys and go to the beach just the warriors no distractions decides your sexy boyfriend " I laugh " sure let's tell dad first " .

We go down to the living room to find dad and Maria snuggled on the coach together . " hey dad me and the guys are going to the beach okay bye " I say.

2 hours later

Jacks POV we arrived at the beach to find someone else unwelcomed by us there. It wAs...

* * *

******Its not Lindsey .**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's been a week I was sick and had to a load of homework and hockey training and high school stuff so here it is .**

* * *

Kims POV

After we got back from the beach my dad suggested that we all go out for pizza Jerry screamed like mad when Lindsey said she was bringing Donna because I got to bring the boys.

We walked to Mario's Pizzeria and sat down in a big booth . We all ordered a our drinks and decided that the wasabi warriors would have a mighty meaty pizza to share while dad, Maria and Emily would have a pepperoni pizza and Lindsey and Donna a vegetable pizza because they could get fat and not be pretty anymore .

We ordered and talked about are day at the beach where I ran into my ex boyfriend Bret Favours who of coarse flirted with me in front of Jack lets just say Bret will have a sore nose for a couple of days.

After the pizzas came Emily and dad and Maria went to the arcade so it was just e the guys and the two Barbie dolls .

Jerry was trying to flirt with Donna but she wasrot busy staring at Jack who was munchJustin his slice of pizza he noticed and put his arm around me and pulled me close Donna gave me the evils.

Everyone went home and and Dad told Donna to stay the night . I didn't mind because Jack was staying with me .


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I woke up and saw Jack holding me in his arms . I smiled he was always cranky in the morning so I decided to leave him sleep.

I slid out of his grasp and out of my bed . I grabbed my crutches and went downstairs .

I got to the kitchen to see Maria making breakfast . " Hey Kim how's the leg " she asked while putting some bacon and toast on a plate for me .

" It's getting better " I smile .

" Good did you sleep well " she wiggled her eyebrows . She and my dad knew me and Jack slept in my bed but we never do anything wrong .

" Ha ha very funny . I slept ok well if you have Jack snoring all night in your ear" I laugh.

Eventually everyone came down for breakfast . Emily was going with Maria and my dad to get a new bike since she had out grown hers and staying in Marias parents house tonight . Jack and I are going to the hospital to get my cast removed , and Donna is having a couple of friends for a sleepover so I might as well invite the guys .

At the hospital

Kim's POV

" Ok Kim that's it just take it easy for the next couple of days and you should be fine the bones have healed fully " said Dr. Lawson .

I thanked the doctor and went iut to waiting room found Jack and left as fast as I could

" Ok thank doc " I say and get up off the X-ray bed . I walk out of the waiting room to find Jack pacing up and down the waiting room.

" Ok let's get out of here " I say gabbing his arm . " Ok so what do you wanna do " he asked putting his arm over my shoulder .

6 hours later

The guys and I were on are way to my house they had all agreed to stay the night so I won't be stuck with Lindsey for the night . When we got to my house I could see alot of people and hear music blaring I relised Lindsey threw a party.

She is going to get the death from me . We got out of my car and went to the front door one of the football players was there with a clipboard he said " sorry gus you aren't on the list" . The footballer is new to are school he just transferred so I won't give him a hard time .

" Hey I live here and these are my friends we is Lindsey " I asked nicely .

" In the living room with Donna and Grace " he replied .

I hurried into the living room wear I saw Lindsey talking to Donna and Grace while drinking a canof red bull .

I go over grab her air and drag her out to te back yard .

"Let me go b#### " she shouted. I let go of her hair and said " Lindsey what the hell why did you throw a party " .

" Because I wanted to big wup this is my house now to " she barked . Ok that's it no one and I mean no one calls me a b#### and says this s their hues this my dad and I's house nobody else's.

" Party's over i was left in charge " I say walking into the house . I went over to the DJ booth that dad built for the guys to record their rapping and me for singing .

I grab the mike and shout " ok party's over get now out all of you " they all knew I had a very ad temper they had seen it me letting my anger out on people who annoy me or especially my friends .

They all left except for the guys . Lindsey was inside now .

Jack had to hold me back or I would tear her head off. She got a brief shouting at frm e and I made her clean up the mess.


	6. Chapter 6

hi** everyone**

**How did you like chapter 5 anyway here is chapter six**

* * *

The next morning

Kim's POV

When I woke up the next morning I heard the front door open and shut So I pulled on one of Jacks hoodies lying on a chair at my desk and my slippers and walk downstairs the house was still a mess I saw Dad and Maria in the kitchen .

I walked in and dad said " Kim what happened here " .

" Lindsey threw a party I didn't know I was out with the guys" I reply.

" Look Kim we will sort this later as a family . Now go " my dad said in an annoyed tone .

I headed to my room and I got changed in my bathroom . Once I finished changing I woke all of the guys up and let them get changed .

Once we were all changed we went to a diner near by fir breakfast because I didn't want to get in trouble with my very angry dad and his fiancé.

Jerry , Milton and Eddie sat on one side of the booth while Jack who had his arm around my shoulders and I sat on the ther side .

We ordered and started talking.

" It's not fair I did nothing and I probably will get the blame " I say .

"We'll help you out Kim we will tell your dad you had nothing to do with the party " Milton said the guys all nodded in unison.

We ate are breakfast and headed to the dojo fr practice. I got changed into a pair of sweat pants abd a wasabi t-shirt because it was two warm to wear a GI.

Milton was wearing a NASA t-shirt ad running shorts and red and white long socks and a sweat band on his head .

Jerry was wearing basket ball shorts with a sleeveless wasabi t-shirt .

Eddie was wearing sweat pants that were up to is knees and a wasabi t-shirt.

Jack was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt and was wearing the necklace I gave him for his 15th birthday .

I started to beat the hell out of a dummy while Eddie sparred with Milton and Jack sparred with Jerry .

Rudy came out of his office looking very worried he told us to stop what we were doing and to listen up " ok guys I really need help I know that we are a boy and I want to make him a room that he will love until he is your age so can you help me " .

" Of course we can how about we finish up practice and go to the store to pick up some supplies and go to your house to start on he room " I suggest .

" Sure come gus get changed and we will head to wal mart "( just pretend they sell everything the wasabi warriors need) say Rudy .

Two hours later

At Rudy's house

In his sons future bedroom

Jack's POV

We all were on Rudy's sons soon to be room . We had painted it a really dark blue that was a bit lighter than navy and we had put up wallpaper on one of the walls.

It had a all the karate belts on it . Then I had put the cot together and I had placed it in the left corner of the room .

Rudy had already put a white carpet I the room so now all we had left to do was out the furniture in .

Rudy had bought a closet Jerry and I had put it together and we are placing it in the corner opposite the cot . Kim and Rudy were pitting the Chester drawers in the far eft corner and Eddie and Milton were putting the new toys Rudy bought in labelled baskets.

We finished and Rudy said " thanks guys Bethany is going to be thrilled when she gets home from visiting her parents in San Francisco " .

" We are happy we could help Rudy " said Kim .

" I have got to go I have a cello recitelie tomorrow I gota practice see ya guys " says Eddie walkingabout the door .

" I have to go to Juile and I are having a date on the beach bye guys and Kim " Milton says with happiness in his eyes I remember today he told me he wanted to have his and Julie's first kiss tonight because he finally realised he truly loved her.

" I have to go I have a doctors appointment " Jerry sprints out the door . Last week at practice he ripped a shoulder muscle.

" And we have to go because my dad wants to have a serious conversation " says Kim . I say bye to Rudy and walk out to my custom Ferrari Jim got me .

I drove to Kim's mansion and we went into the kitchen Kim's dad , Maria and Lindsey were sitting at the table I looked out the window over the sink and saw Emily playing on a bike probably her new bike.

" Jack Kim can you both sit down we want to talk to you both" says Jim I can see by his tone of voice he is not very happy .

We sat down next to each other and listened to Jim .

"Ok who threw the party last night Kim and I want the truth "

" Lindsey did I came home with the guys and we found a bunch of people from school here I had nothing to do with it is the truth " Kim says to her upset father .

" Ok now Lindsey lets here your side ofthe story " says Maria.

" Well Donna and Grace were here for are sleepover when Kim told me that she was throwing a party" says Lindsey .

" Jim and Maria with all do respect Kim did not throw a party I was with her the whole day check the security cameras " i say .

" Jack thank you I will have Jake do that now "says Jim who then goes to the phone and rings Jake his head security guard .

When he comes back he says "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Kim . Maria it turns out Lindsey threw the party I will let you deal with it ."

" I'm sorry two Kim " Maria says to Kim and turns to Lindsey.

" Lindsey you are grounded forthe rest of the week and you can't have friends over for the rest of the week" she barks at Lindsey .

* * *

**hey guysi promise I will update tomorrow and on Thursday .**

**I was in England for st Patrick's day and I didnt have my iPad with me so that's the reasoning did not update I'm sorry please review**

**Go night **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry I didn't update yesterday I was writing a new story**

* * *

The next day

No ones POV

Jack and Kim were in their secret spot . It was under a big oak tree in the forest near Kim's mansion. It's where Jack tod Kim he loved her .

They were laying on a beach blanket looking up at the branches talking Kim's head was in Jacks chest .

"Jack what am I going to do Lindsey is making life at home for me hell and we ave to go brides maids dress shopping later on " Kim says .

" Kim don't worry just try to act cool towards Lindsey and maybe she will be a bit nicer " Jack says to his worried boyfriend .

Kim smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek . The guy knew how to make her feel better with herself .

Dress shopping

Kim's POV

We enter a store in a mall about 1 hour away from Seaford . Emily already got her flower girl dress now me and Lindsey have to get are brides maids dresses .

A woman came up to us and said in an English accent " good day loves I'm Jane would you like help picking a dress " .

" Sure that would be great , we're looking for an aqua dresses both size 8 any style "Maria says to the nice lady .

"ok there on the rack over there I will get are insistent fitter help . Oh there you are James please help these young ladies pick a dress " Jane said to a young blonde aired guy who looked about my age age 17 .

Lindsey and I walk over to a rack we start looking at aqua dresses when James comes over and says " hi girls I'm James and you two are " he puts his hand out .

"I'm Kim and this is Lindsey " I point at Lindsey who is to busy looking at the dresses on the rack to notice .

" Nice to meet you Kim so what type of dress are you looking for " he says .

" A plain aqua one " I reply . " Ok well here we the aqua ones maybe pick a few out and try them on and I will help you decide " James says to me .

I pick out a few so does Lindsey who's face is stuck to her phone screen . We go into the changing rooms .

After trying on five dresses we both agree for once on a strapless aqua dress with a small aqua flowere on the left side of the waist .

We come out of the dressing rooms and model it for Jane and Maria . They both like it and Maria says " ok if this is the one you both want then we will get it ."

" James please altar them for the rightsize for both of these young ladies " Jane says to James as she and Maria walk to counter discussing a price .

Ames helped Lindsey and had her dress altered in two minutes then he came over to me and stood me in front of a mirror.

He stood be hind me making adjustments to my dress then he wrapped his hands around my waist now I am really uncomfortable but I don't say anything .

" So Kim I was wandering would you like to go out on a date sometime maybe tonight " he says into my ear .

" I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing " hello oh hey Jack sure see ya at 4pm" I put my phone away .

Maria comes back before James could say anything " ok Kim you ready don't want to keep you away from Jack to long do we now he is probably crying to Jerry about how much he misses you " .

" Yeah I'm ready just let me get changed " I say walking towards the dressing rooms .

Later on

Kims POV

Me and Jack had just come out of the movies we watched the new lord of the rings movie the hobbit .

" So Kimmy what time is the dinner Maria wants us back by " he asks .

Maria is having some of her sisters and their families over for dinner so I invited Jack since we do practically everything together and Milton and Juile since we haven't been on a double date in like forever .

" In about twenty minues let's pick up Milton and Juile " we run to my landrover jeep and get in .

Twenty minutes later

Kim's POV

We arrived at my house Ajck ran up to my room to get a hoodies once he was cold . While Milton and Juile followed me outside to the terrace where a big long table was set and the butler Walter was servin about 6 kids and two men and two women I have never seen before , Maria was talking to my dad .

They saw us and said to come over to them .

Maria said once we were standing beside them " hey everybody this is Jim's daughter Kim and her friends Milton and Juile . Kim these are my two sisters Amanda and Laura their husbands Daniel and Kevin and these are Amanda's three sons Miles , Angus and Jett and Luaras twins Lucy and Logan and their older brother Jeremy " .

Well that's alot of names to remember " hi everyone it's ice to meet you all ."

Milton, Juile and I take a seat at the end of the table . I end up sitting next to Jeremy he is about are age . I leave and empty seat next to me for Jack .

" Hi Kim I'm Jeremy it's nice to meet you and your friends " he waves at Milton and Juile who are sitting one seat to my right .

"So Kim do you play any sports " asks Jeremy . " Yeah I do karate with Milton and Juile and some other friends what about you " I reply to his question .

" Oh I play basketball for my school " says Jeremy .

" Cool " I say .

Just then Jack comes onto the terrace . He comes over and sits down in the seat empty next to me .

" Hey Jack this is Marias nephew Jeremy , Jeremy this is Jack " I introduce them both to each other .

" it's nice to meet you Jeremy " Jack shakes his hand . Then dinner comes and we all scrape it down I love are chef Richerds food it's to die for .

After dinner

Kims POV

Maria's family is staying the night because they live two hours away from here . Milton and Juile went home after dinner .

All the kids are in the mini movie theatre talking getting to know each other Jack and Logan are playing Kung fu cop 77 on my Xbox .

" ok kids except Kim , Jack and Jeremy bed time Maria calls from the door . The younger kids head out to their bedrooms hey they don't know about the tvs in their rooms either those Maria .

" Hey Kim I'm going to get changed into my PJS be back like five " Jack gets up and goes out of the movie theatre leaving me with Jeremy .

" So Kim just being curious why is Jack staying the night here" Jeremy asked me .

" No it's ok his parents are out of town for the month so Jack is statong here " I say

5 minutes later

Kims POV

Jack came back in his red plaid PJ bottoms and had no shirt which is normal for me . Jeremy looked a bit weirded out .

" Hey man why are you wearing no shirt Kim is here yeah know " he ask's Jack .

"It's ok man I always do it Kim's used to it by now " Jack says .

" Well boys I'm tired see you both later I'm going to bed " I say and get up and walk out the door .

Jacks POV

Kim goes up stairstot bed I'm planning on going up now I'm really tired .

" Hey Jack stay away from Kim she is mine " Jeremy says getting up and walking out of the room .

I get up and head up to Kim's room .

Kims already in her bed reading a book so I hop in beside her put my arms around her and pull her into my chest and I fall asleep with MY girl in my arms.

* * *

Hey guys chapter 8 will be up to night


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm pulling an all nighter cause it's spring break in Ireland for 2 weeks **

* * *

The next morning

In Kim's Bedroom

Jacks POV

Me and Kim were watching TV in her room . I was sitting on her blue sofa and she was on my lap .

It is really early on a Saturday so we decided since we we're both awake to watch some TV.

" Hey Kimmy do ya want to get some breakfast " I ask her. " Sure come on let's go " she gets up off my lap and we walk to she kitchen .

Jett and Lucy were their eating breakfast at the table . Jim was on the terrace on the phone and Emily was sitting next to Lucy reading a Hunger Games book. We get cereal and water .

The kitchen is a bit crowded so we bring are breakfast into the family room which was empty . I ate my food and drank my water.

Kim went to get changed out of her PJS my iPhone rang so I answered it was Jerry .

Jerry:Hey Jack it's Jerry we are all taking are girlfriends to the beach today and we thought you and Kim could come .

Jack: Sure we will be there wait what time are we meeting .

Jerry:12:30.

Jack:Ok see you there .

Jerry:Ok bye Jack .

Kim came back down right after my phone call with Jerry had ended I said to her .

" Hey Kim we are going to the beach with the gang today " .

" Ok now you get changed while I bring these dirty bowls to the dish washer " she says to me . I go upstairs to get changed .

Kims POV

I brought are breakfast bowls into the kitchen and put them into the dish washer . Maria came and said to me .

" Hey kimmers what are you and a certain brunette doing today" .

" Well we are going to the beach with the gang " .

" Well Jeremy and Jett are both a bit twoplod to hang out with the younger kids today I was wondering would you bring them with you " she asked me .

" No prob me and Jack are heading to the beach in an hour so they can get a ride with us in my landrover " I reply . Maria hugs me and goes to clean up the mess of bowls Jett and Lucy left on the counter .

I go up to my room to find Jack . " Hey babe Maria asked me if we could bring Jett and Jeremy with us to the beach because she doesn't want them to feel of place with the younger kids that okay with you " I asked him .

" Sure hey can we go surfing at the beach we haven't done that together since I thought you last summer " he asks me .

" Ok there are two surf boards in the garage we just need to put them into my landrover " I reply .

" Ok you get changed while I get the surf boards " he leaves the room for me to get changed .

30 minutes later

Kims POV

I was finished getting changed I packed is towels and and a beach blanket the sit on and 'stuff' . I packed my book and my iPod .

Jack was putting the surf boards into the trunk of my jeep. I am in the family room sitting on a sofa reading my book .

Jeremy comes in and sits down on the sofa " hey Kim you ready to go me and Jett are " he asks me .

" Yep Jack and I are ready " I reply .

" Hey Kim come on its time to go " Jack says coming into the room .

At the beach

Jacks POV

We met the gang atl the north end of the beach . Kim was lying on a beach blanket talking with the guys girlfriend .

Jerry , Jett, Eddie and Milton were playing volleyball while I was waxing my surf borad before I went fora surf .

Jeremy was in the water swimming . I finished waxing my borad I was about to go into to the water when a hand stopped me .

It gripped to my right arm tightly " Jack , I'd stay away from Kim if I were you " Jeremy says to me .

" Dude what is your problem " I ask . " Nothing just trying to protect a friend "answers .

I pull away from his grip and go into the water a surf always easesmy mind and my temper .

I finished my surf and went back to are spot . I dried off and put my ray bans on and lay down on a beach blanket next to Kim .

She is reading a book . I just ly next to her getting a tan .

At six o'clock

Still at the beach

Kims POV

Everyone was around the camp fire we all just had one of Jerrys amazing burgers hey eat can I say he is an amazing chef .

I was sitting next to Jack . Everyone was in warm clothes because it was cold .

We all talked and joked around. It was a brilliant day .

The Next Day

Suit dressing

Jacks POV

Eddie , Milton , Jerry and I had to go suit shopping for Jims wedding .

The tailor measured us and we hit our suits thank God . Jerry tryed to convince Jim to get one with a top hat and cane .

Once we got the suits we checked out the church where the wedding ceremony is being held its preety nice the wedding is next week so we have to be ready . We all agreed to help pick out a wedding ring for Maria .

Jim noticed the ring on my ring finger . It was my promise ring Kim got me . Webought one in the same store and it was lovely .

Can't wait to see the wedding dresses now especially a certain blondes one .

* * *

**Hay every body**

**Sorry the chapter is so short but overthe next to weeks alo more chapters and drama .**

**Jeremy is getting more of a crush on Kim he doesn't reslies she is dating Jack . The wedding Lindsey Kim's new family and much more keep your eyes on the screen at all times because this is just the beginning .**

**If anyone wants any thing to happen in any way like the wedding to go wrong like on shak eit up just Pm or review me .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I decided to write chapter 9 because it's raining here and I have no field hockey this morning .Hope ya liked it plus I will try to write a new story today or over the next three days **

* * *

A day until the wedding

Kims POV

It was a day until the wedding and Maria and my dad were freaking out trying to get every thing done.

The guys helped dad while I helped Maria . Maria's family were staying intone mansion . They were all nice .

Maria needed to get out of the house for a bit so Lindsey took her shopping . Emily was playing with Jerry's sister Sophia at Jerry's house.

I was borad because I had everything done . Maria's cousins daughter Rebecca has been keeping me company .

" Hey Kim some of us are going to get a burger do you wanta come " Jeremy asked me the night before the wedding .

The guys were with mydas until nine and it was five now so I say " sure I will go " .

At circus burger

Kim's POV

We were sitting at a booth in circus burger . I was sitting next to Jeremy while Jett and Rebecca were sitting on the other side .

" So Kim just wandering what's the deal with those four guys your always with them " Jeremy asks . It's a bit rude to ask that question but answer it anyway .

" Well I meet them all when I was thirteen and we have been inseparable since then especially Jack and I , those guys are my best friends ." I reply .

" Cool anyway so about the wedding do we have to dance or something. " Jett asks .

" Oh yes we do my little cousin you have to find a relative of Jim's and ask them to dance " Rebecca tells Jett her little cousin .

" Oh come on that's not very fair wait Kim d you have any cute cousins " Jett asks.

I laugh Jett always cracks me up . I ask Rebecca " Hey Beaky who is your date tomorrow".

" Oh my boyfriend JJ is my date what about you Kim is you know going to be " she wiggles her eyevrows .

" Kim I was wandering would you be my date to the wedding " Jeremy asks . I knew he had a crush on me but I don't have one on him plus a certain Brewer is my datetot the wedding .

" Sorry Jeremy I already have a date " I tell him .

Later on

in Kim's room

Jacks POV

The guys and Juile , Grace and Kelsey are sleeping in Kim's house tonight . We were all in Kim's room talking .

Kim was on my lap . " So guys we have to e up at 7:30am sharp and Jerry no lying in " Grace says to everyone and Jerry says " why would I sleep in are dad is getting married ". I smile the guys and I always referred to Jim as are second Dad as well as Rudy .

We all decided it was time to go asleep the guys went to their rooms with their girlfriends. Hey were seventeen and none of us want a baby running around .

The next day

At the wedding party

Kims POV

Dad and Maria just finished reading out a little speech they made . Everyone enjoyed listening to them next was Lindsey .

"Mom and Jim I wish you happiness for the rest of your lives and I would like to welcome my new sister Kim into are family even do we fight we ate family and family is forever thank you " Lindsey says she smiles at me and sits back down .

Now it was my turn " Dad and Maria first congratulations and second when was eleven Dad tod me we were meeting Maria for dinner I thought that you were dads friend or something but now we are here today to celebrate your love for each other I wish you two all the best and may God bless you " .

After everyone gave their speeches we got dinner . A three course meal. After the the meal everyone chatted away to each other while the younger kids messed on the dance floor .

Jack , Milton , Julie and I we're sitting at are table talking . My dad was going to put me at the head table but I wanted to sit next to my friends .

The DJ announced " Hey every one please watch Jim and Maria have the first dance " . Dad led Maria by the hand on to the dance floor they slow danced to I love you . (just made it up ).

After the first dance was finished I walked to the bar to get a glass of coke . I got the coke and Jeremy came over yo me and said " hey Kim would you like to dance " he motioned to the dance floor.

" No thanks Jeremy " I walked back to Jack and Milton and Juile . Milton and Juile decided to dance when the next slow song came on .

I took a sip of my coke and set it down on our table. " Kimmy do you want to dance " Jack asked man he locked hot in a tux.

" Sure come on then " I grabbed his hand and we walked onto the dance floor . A slow song started . Jack pulled me in closer to him . We continued to dance until the song was over .

After that we got the gang together and danced with all the other kids to gangdom style. I danced with my dad while Jack danced with Emily who had a bit two much seven up for one day.

That night

Jacks POV

Today was great the wedding went smoothly . I had a great day .Except after everyone danced to gangdon style Jeremy grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway while Kim went into the bath room.

Flashback

Kim went to the toilet I was going to the bar to get a fanta lemon when someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a hallway .

I looked at the guy it was Jeremy .

" What is it man can you not leave me alone " I say. " No Jack I can not Km is mine stay away from her got it " .

Jeremy walked back to the wedding .

Flashback over .

Nextime he does anything like that he won't be able to stand . Kim is my girl and no one else's . I am protective of my family and friends and I am very overprotective of my girlfriend. Let see what happens tomorrow a.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey** guys sorry I haven't updated**

* * *

The day after the wedding

Kims POV

Dad and Maria left for their honeymoon is Australia early this morning . Laura is minding us for the week Kevin went home because he is working for the week . Lindsey and Emily are visiting their dad .

Which means Jeremy , Lucy and Logan are staying at the mansion for another couple of days oh joy . It's not that I don't like them it's just Jeremy won't stop following me around Jack is getting very annoyed .

So we spend as much time together as possible . It's dinner time Richerd had the week off so Laura was cooking chicken curry .

" Kids dinners ready " Laura called from the kitchen . Jack and I were watching TV in my room since it was raining heavily outside . I knew a storm was coming I am scared of them but Jack always calms me down .

" Hey kids don't go outside tonight ok looks like a storm is coming why don't we all eat in the famil room and watch the news " Luara asks .

We don't really mind so we grab are plates and a bottle of water each out of the refrigerator .

We walk in to the family room and sit down on the two seater sofa . Logan , Lucy , Laura followed by Jeremy come in after us .

Laura switchs on the news and we watch there is a weather warning for all people in Seaford to stay inside at all times .

" Ok since we can't play outside we have to entertain are selves hey lets watch a movie here together " . Laura asks.

We agree to watch rise of the guardians since the twins are to young for anything we want to watch . Me and Jack don't mind . I love this movie anyway .

Lucy and Logan fall asleep halfway through the movie Laura brings them to bed one by one . Jack was lying down my head was in his chest .

" Jack can we go to bed now " I asked he looked tired . " Sure come on Kimmy time to snuggle up to your boyfriend " he says getting up .

I notice Jeremy glaring at Jack I ignored it . We got upstairs I changed in my room while Jack changed in the bath room .

We got into bed . Thunder and rain smashed and crashed above us because my room was on the fifth floor of the house I could here it the best .

I heard a clap of thunder and jumped Jack caught me in his arms . He pulled me into his chest.

" Kim its ok I will stay awake until you go asleep I promise ok " Jack whispers . I nodd into his chest we snuggle deep into the blankets .

The next morning

Jacks POV

I woke up and saw that it was still heavily raining . I sighed great stuck here with Jeremy all day . I got up and left Kim where she was she needed her sleep .

I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Jeremy sitting eating a bowl of cereal I grabbed a glass of orange juice and was heading towards the door since I was not really that much hungry when .

Jeremy says " you know Jack you might think you know Kim but ou don't she will be mine and you can do nothing about that " .

" Jeremy you are such an idiot I have know Kim for five years stay away from her you freak " I walked out of the room and back to Kim's room .

I got back into her bed and snuggled back under the covers and I put my arms around my girl . I stayed like that until she woke up .

We had nothing to do so we played her xbox in her room for awhile . Kim is very good at call of duty 2 I can tell you that much .

Its around lunch when Laura called us because she had an announcement to make . When we got to the family room everyone was sitting down .

" Ok kids since it'd very boring around here I want to make it a bit more fun so from now on we spend the rest of the day togetherl ok . So first we are going to play a game " .

" Mom can't we just do something fun " Jeremy complains .

" Ok Kim and Jack you two are free to go just don't leave the house . You three have to learn how to entertain yourselves " .

Me and Kim decided to have the guys over . They came and we had a tournement on the Xbox I was winning no surprise there do .

Later on we had fries and home made burgers with coke for dinner . We watched a movie and the guys went home .

Kim and I decided to watch the news . We watched it and fell asleep on the coach .

A week later

Kims POV

Dad and Maria are home and have soom news for us when Jack gets a phone call from Rudy .

Jack:Hey Rudy what's up .

Rudy:Hey Jack I'm down at the hospital and the baby was born I think you should come down soon .

Jack:Me and Kim are already on are way .

When we got to the hospital the guys were there already . We want into Bethany's room to find her sleeping while Rudy was holding a tiny baby .

" Hey guys meet the newest member of the Wasabi Warriors Ben Richerd Gillespie .Would you like to hold him " .

We all took turns holding Ben . He was so cute . I can't wait until he is a toddler and I can teach him some cool karate moves .

* * *

**So what did you think . Sorry I haven't updated I was in my cousins for a visit and they live three hours away and I could not get access to my iPad . I had to help out with the farm chores . So review and check out my one shot Bully's need to be stopped . **

**See ya all soon **

**jendallforever **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody enjoy ths chapter

* * *

A week after Ben is born

Kims POV

We were all in the dojo practicing for a tournement when Dad rang me .

Jim:Hey Kimmy I need you home now it's sorta an emergency and bring the gang there apart of it .

Kim:Ok daddy I will be home soon .

I shut off my phone grabbed the guys and told Rudy we had to leave .

At Kim's mansion

Kim's POV

We arrived at the mansion to find Dad , Maria , Lindsey and Emily sitting in the family room . We all sat down on the five seater sofa . Dad stood up and said .

" Ok everyone now we have a surprise for all of you . Ok Lindsey and Emily we all want to get to know your family a little bit so we are all going up to your grandfathers ranch in Tennessee to visit for a month . And Kim since you won't know must of the cousins the guys are invited and I have checked with your parents it's fine with them so are you all in".

We all agreed to go we head out tonight since its going to be a ten hour journey . Dad had a huge RV so we could sleep if wanted to plus it as a games room.

There is a room for all of us in it but there small enough . There is five bath rooms a kitchen and dining area and living room with a TV .

The guys went to pack their bags while we all packed ours I was looking forward to meeting he rest of Maria's family.

Three hour later

Outside Kim's house

At the RV

Jacks POV

" Okay go on in kids , pick a room cause were travelling through the night " Jim told us . We all got into the RV .

Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me into a small room . It was painted blue and had a normal double bed in it . There was a small bed side tablewitty a lamp on both of them on both sides of the bed and a light dangling over the bed.

We dropped are bags on the floor and got changed into are PJs because it was already ten o'clock.

I was wearing basket ball shorts and that was it I always do that anyway . Kim was wearing pink plaid pyjamas bottoms and a pink tank top .

We decided to head to bed since it was getting late . I climbed into the bed and so did Kim . She turned and faced me , are heads a centimetre from each other.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she said " hey Jack , what do you think Maria's family will be like I mean do you think they will like me " .

" Babe okay relax I'm sure their all nice and hey will like you why don't you get some sleep I'm here if you want anything okay I love you " I whispered .

She snuggled her face into my bare chest and mumered " I love you to " . She fell asleep after ten minutes.

About ten minutes later

Jacks POV

I couldn't sleep so I turned on the mini flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed . I was watching re runs of the Simpsons.

When I heard a soft knock on The door . I said " come in " . It turned out to be Jim he sat at the end of the bed and said " Jack have I ever thanked you " . I look at I'm confused . He smiles at me " for looking after my baby loving her and s being here for her".

" Jim there is no reason to thank me I love Kim more than anything " I say to Kim's dad . " Jack listen to me , when I first started to date Maria a few months before you moved to Seaford Kim hated Maria she was avoiding all of her friends and she just used karate to let it all out , but then when you came along she came out of her shell met you guys and started to get along with Maria . She has hanged so much since you came to Seaford she met her best friend and the love of her life the days he met you " he said .

" Jim I don't know what to say " I actually really don't know what to say . " Jack who gave you that ring " he points to my promise ring .

" Kim its my promise ring " I say .

" And what does the inscription on the inside say " he asked. when me and Kim gae them to each other we both had inscriptions on tthrones one on Kim's read always and forever love Jack .

" Jack and Kim forever " I say looking at the silver ring I never took off .

" Jack just make me one promise that you will always love and take care of my little girl , and that you will five kids will always stick together " he asked .

" Okay Jim but why " I asked a bit confused .

" Because Jack you five are all special , I have never seen a group people get to bond so quickly and to always be there for each other . You five have to be together or you feel sad believe me on that when you guys went to that tournament in Miami when Kim sick she keep complaining how much she missed you four . I don't know how or why but every one I know have seen you five together are amazed by all of you so can you that for son " he told me .

" Of course I will Jim " I say to Jim .

He got up and was about too close the door and said " oh and Jack remember that it's dad to you guys " .

I smile we have always been extremely close as friends . When we visited the temple where th monks train the grandmaster should us the power we have if we alays stick together .

The next morning

At the ten o'clock

In the family room

Kims POV

Everyone was in the family eating breakfast . The driver had told us about ten minutes ago we were close to the ranch .

We finally pulled up outside a huge blue farm house it had a red barn and was surrounded by fields filled horses .

As we got out of the RV an old man who looked a lot like Maria came out of barn and came towards us .

" Hello everyone I'm Robert but you can all call me pa " he said . Emily ran into his arms he squeezed her tightly .

" Maira and Jim it's been along while " he hugged them both . " And you must be the group of kids I have heard so much about welcome " he said to us with an warm smile .

We folllowed him into the house . We came to a stairs " okay find a room you want kids while I get the cousins and other family go on " Robert says .

We all walk upstairs , Jerry , Milton and Eddie decided to share a huge room while I shared with Jack .

We drooped are bags on the floor and went downstairs to find Rob with a few teenagers he said " ah kids these are my grandchildren they will show you around " .


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey here d chapter twelve **

* * *

Jacks POV

Rob introduced us to some of his grand kids . We were all currently getting a tour of the ranch .

We were getting a tour of the barn now . Kim was talking to a girl called JJ about the horses since Kim was able to ride them since she was five .

A guy called Ross came up to e and started talking " so Jack , can you help me I want to hook up with Kim and since your her best friend can you help a brother out " .

" Ross look Kim has a boyfriend " I say back trying not to get angry because he doesn't know Kim's is my girlfriend .

" So she might not like him any more if I kiss her , so can you plead help me out Jack come on I'm begging " he whined .

" Sorry man " I said he walked off in a huff . We finished are tour soon and a couple of us decided to go for a hike on the hills .

I kept an eye on Ross and every time he tried to make a move I started talking to her . We were walking and finally reached the top of one of the hills . The view was breath taking but my view was even better . It was Kim .

We sat down on the majestic greenest grass I have ever seen in my whole life . I took out a bootle of water from back pack and gulped some of it down . Kim came and sat next to me I said .

" So babe do you like it here " " yeah it's brilliant and so is JJ she is taking us riding tomorrow because it's to late to ride the trails tonight " Kim smiled .

" Hey every one let's start to head back now is getting late " JJ says getting up from where she was sitting.

" Come on " I pull myself up and offer Kim my hand . We walk back together I eventually end up giving her a piggy back because apparently her feet were to sore to walk .

Any way at dinner we met Maria's brothers Joe and Jason . They live here on the farm with their kids and wives.

That night I was watching TV with the guys and Kim in the guys room when Kim says from my chest " babe I'm really tired I'm going to bed night , night guys " she gives me a peck on the lips and says good night to the guys with a hug .

" I'll be there soon okay " I tell her as she walks out of the room . She nods and keeps walking .

" So guys are you all going trail riding tomorrow with JJ " Milton asked . " yeah I want to learn how to ride because I love animals " Eddie says .

" Yeah it's going to be swag yo" Jerry shouts ." Yeah I going to so is Kim , well guys I'm tired I'm going to head to bed I will see you all tomorrow " I say .

The responses I got " were okay night " " swag night dude " and " night " . I walked up the stairs towards mine and Kim's bed room . I went in but Kim wasn't there I know she is in brushing her teeth .

I quickly change out of my hi tops , jeans and my v-neck shirt . I changed in to a pairoaf red plaid PJ bottoms and went to brush my teeth .

I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and walked to the bathroom Kim was just leaving " I will be there in two minutes okay " I said she nodd and walked back to are room .

I quickly brushed my teeth and walked back to are room to stop and at the door to to see Ross approaching an uncomfortable looking Kim who was backing in to the wall behind her .

" Look Ross you seem like a nice guy but I have a boyfriend " Kim says she notices me but doesn't say anything .

" But Kim what he doesn't know won't hurt him decides you know I like you ad you like me I can see it in your eyes the way we locked eyes when we first met I could feel an instant connection " Ross keeps walking towards her .

" Look Ross I don't like you like that I'm sorry if you thought I did , please do not take a come near my boyfriend won't be to happy " she said . I know she means if he comes any closer to her for me to say something .

" Kim what can he do isn't here " Ross takes another step . I finally say " he is here Nd he isn't one bit happy " .

Ross turns around to see me . Ross has some muscle but I have way more and I'm way taller than him .

" He isn't here Jack now can please leave us alone go back to your room this isn't any thing of your concern " he sorta yelled at me .

" Well your standing in it so can you please get out and never talk to me and my girlfriend again " I said back .

" Oh um... Jack man I'm sorry I didn't know I'm sorry are we cool " he asks as if none of this happened .

" You have five seconds to leave or I will make you five , four , three two" he rabout of the room as fast as he could .

" You okay" I asked Kim . " Yeah I'm fine come on let's go to bed " Kim says . I hop in to one side of the bed while Kim hops in the other .

She snuggles in to my chest and says " good night Jack , I love you " . I whisper back " good night baby girl I love you to " .

* * *

So what did you think . Ross seems dead set on getting Kim but Jack will kill him . Find out what happens on the ride that could change every thing for the wasabi warriors , for Kim's family and esspecially for Kim and Jack . Keep reading to find out .


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13 hope you like it here comes the mystery that changes everything .**

* * *

The next day

Out riding on the trails

Kims POV

The wasbai warriors , JJ and and some other of Robs grand kids were out riding on the trails .

I was riding a lovely quarter horse called Hunter he was massive but a big sweet heart .

I was riding side by side with Jack . We were talking about random things . He was riding a lovely paint horse called Nelson .

We had already had lunch up near a ridge . We were on are way back to the farm .

I trotted on a bit from Jack as the trail got smaller . When a snake ( I don't know if there are snakes in Tennessee I live in Ireland and we have none here ) comes out of the bushes.

Hunter reared up and bucked me off . I hit my head really hard off a rocky patch , everything went blurry .

The last thing I remember hearing is Jack shouted Kim then everything went black .

A couple hours later

At the hopital

Jack's POV

Its been a couple of hours since the incident and Kim was still in surgery . I was sitting in the waiting room with Milton , Eddie , Jerry , Jim and Maria .

I was trying not to cry . Jerry was trying to cheer me up but it was no use . I t was my fault Kim's here I shouldn't have let her go a head of me . It should've been me .

We were waiting on news from the doctor . Finally a doctor comes and says " okay so she is out of surgery and is in the intensive care wing you can go see her but she is a coma . Room 102 " . We thanked the doctor .

We walked in silence to the intensive care wing . We walked in to room 102 . There was Kim lying there looking lifeless , tubs and machines hooked up to her .

A nurse came over and said " Hi I'm Kim's nurse Linda , Kim is in a coma . When she hit her head she hurt brain . I'm really sorry about this but we honestly don't kow if she is going to make " Linda then left the room .

I felt a tear roll down my cheek . Jim and Maria went up to her bed whispering things . Then the guys took turns talking too her and saying prayers for her and they ended up crying .

While they were doing that Jim came over to me and said " it's okay Jack , she's a fighter she will make it through this " .

" Jim what if she doesn't I made you a promise I would always be there for her and I can't break " I cryed .

" Jack she will make it , look I know you won't ever break that promise " he hugged .

" Look we're going to get some food in cafeteria do you want to come with us " he asked .

" No I'm staying with Kim " I said. He nodded and the guys , Maria and him went to the cafeteria leaving me with Kim .

I sat down in the seat next to her bed and took her hand " Kim I'm so sorry it's all m fault. Please if you can here me please don't die if you do what do I have to live for . You're my world I love you so much please don't die Kim please " .

I stayed with her for the rest of the day . Maria dropped in a bag two me with some clothes and food for me .

The nurse came and checked on Kim and said to me " she is improving sweetie I'm so sorry " .

I refused to leave Kim . Rudy was coming up tomorrow . I slept that night in the chair in Kim's room .

The next day the guys visited and Rudy came . We were all standing around Kim's bed . Rudy was talking to her " Kim please wake up , if you don't we won't be the wasabi warriors without you . Who will be there to be the best Aunt ever to Ben " .

I was trying not to cry but I couldn't . I love her so much I can't imagine life with out her. After that we just sat and in silence .

I looked at Kim I have never ever doubted that she couldn't do anything and I still don't . I just want her back in my arms .

A while later the guys left . Then Maria brought Emily and Lindsey to visit Kim . Emily ran straight to Kim's bed and started crying . I hugged the little girl on sat on my lap .

The little girl had ecome so attached to Kim it made me sadder . Maria took Emily for a walk to calm her down . That left me with Lindsey .

She sat next to me staring at Kim "you know I never gave her a chance and now she could die I just want her to accept me as a sister so we can get along like real sisters " .

" Lindsey she loves you like a sister " I say to her . She smiles at me . " I'm sorry about her Jack" she gets up and was about to leave but as she does she says " I just hope I could be her brides maid athour wedding " .

That made me smile. I stayed with Kim for the rest of the week when some one I hate comes to visit her it's ...

* * *

I told you something could change will Kim die or will she wake up who knows . And who is Kim's unwelcome visitor . I hope you like reading my story's I am putting my care to explain adopted story originally by ilovesports1999 up for adoption of your interested just PM me . Check out my new Austin and ally fanfic . Back up and break ups my version .

Stay tuned for moreof my stepsister . Kim's future hangs in the balance.

Peace


	14. Chapter 14

Hey sorry I haven't updated guys but I have a goal set on getting 10000 vess so can you spread the word and enjoy .

* * *

Jacks POV

The unwelcome visitor was Kims uncle Dave . Last year beat Kim up with his belt she has to marks on upper back .

When Jim found out he called the police . Dave was Kim's moms only brother and the last relative she had left on her mothers side .

He was arrested and was sent to jail for child abuse . " What do you want " I scoffed and angrily .

" To see my niece " he shot back , " Look Jack I know what I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry " .

" Fine but I still don't forgive you " .

An hour later

Kim's POV

I heard voices around me . I knew Jack hadn't left me since the accident . I was trying to wake up but I didn't have he strength to .

I knew my uncle Dave stopped by as well . I am just so weak I know I hit my head because it's very sore and I think I broke for arm .

I am just lying bed doing nothing . I could hear Jack saying " Kim you need to get better soon I love you please " .

I tried and to open my eyes but they wouldn't I gave one final attempt for a minute every thing was blurry when I then realised I was looking straight into the love of my life's mesmerising brown eyes.

I smiled up at him and he said " Kim I am so sorry I let this hap-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed back " Jack don't you dare say that we're together now that's all that matters " I broke the kiss .

He put his arms around me not letting me go and I don't think he ever will .

A week later

Back in Seaford

At Kim's mansion

Jacks POV

We are all back on Seaford . Kim's better her cast is off and she's as fit as a fiddle . We were in lying in Kim's room talking .

" Jack can you please stop fussing over me I'm fine I promise" she whined I was still fussing over her so what I like to take care of the most important person in the world to me is that a problem .

" Kim I just never want you to get hurt again " I say .

" Jack it's okay but just stop worrying about me " she said .

" How about we go to the fair tonight I can make it up to you " I kissed her .

She nodded .

At the fair

Kims POV

We were after getting off the scull riper roller costar . " Hey Jack can we get something to eat " I asked .

" Sure how a out a hotdog " he gestured with his free arm to the hotdog stand .

" Sure " I snuggle more under his arm . We got are hotdogs and ate them . I wanted to go on the ferris wheel .

We gave the man are tickets and got in to an empty cart . Jack put his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest . He pressed his lips on my forehead .

We got to the top of the ferris wheel when it stopped it does this in every cart so you can see the killer view of the whole off Seaford .

" Kim have I ever told you that I love you more than anything in the world " I said putti g my hand on her cheeks .

" Every day " she kissed my cheek .

" Well I do and I would do anything for you " I kissed her .

" Good because I love you to more than anything on this earth " she broke the kiss are forheads touching .

After the ride they went home to Kim's . They got changed and watched a movie in Kim's room snuggled up to each other under the covers .

Jack was playing with Kim's hair while Kim snuggled her self into her boyfriend .

" Kids " Maria , Dad , Lindsey and Emily burst through he door all with huge smiles on their faces .

" Yeah " I questioned . " Maria's got some big news " Dad smiled .

" Well what is it " I asked impatiently .

" Maria's pregnant " Dad said . Wo wo wo wait I'm going to have a baby brother or sister .

" With twins " Maria finished .

I smiled I could have both .

" That's great I'm happy for you guys " I congratulated them .

After they left I snuggled back into Jack " well this summer has been very eventful " I say.

" Yeah the wedding , Ben being born , the accident and now this , now I'm going to have three nephews and nieces " Jack smiled at me .

" Jack I know this Summer changed everything but I want you to promise me things between us and the guys will never ever change " I said .

" Kim I promise everything will always be the same because if it isn't I would go crazy because you're my reason for living I love you so much " he leaned down and kissed me .

I kissed back and after we needed air I said " And your my reason for living and I love you too " .

This Summer has thought me that I have appreciate the things and people around me . But one thing will never chance me love for my family , the guys , Rudy , Bethany , mu little nephew Ben and the most important person in my life Jack Brewer.

* * *

Okay so this is the end should I do a sequel or not review and tell me and check out my new Austin and Ally Fanfic's . Someone reviewed and asked me me what happened Kim's mom , well check chapter one or read this . Sam Crawford Kim's mom died giving niryh to Kim she gave her life for Kim's . I'm writing a novel hoping a publisher will like it so I won't be able to publish new chapters and stuff but I will update them each at least 1 a week. Thanks for all of your support for the last time good night .

Love you all

jendallforever.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have decided to do a sequel so if you want anything specific to happen just ask thanks.**


End file.
